Los 7 pecados capitales
by Queenares34
Summary: Serena vive con sus hijos y su marido, pero despues de un tiempo Darien se va y deja a su familia devastada. Luego este quiere volver con ella, para eso tendran que pasar por los 7 pecados conocidos. (info: no encontre a Karmesite para ponerla)
1. Prologo

Esa persona que ella quería tenia la mentalidad de una basura andante. Ya el amor de ese joven ojos de Zafiro le había durado poco en su corazón.

El había dejado atrás a su familia por una chica cualquiera que venía de Francia llamada Karmesite. Esa mujer era una conocida suya, era amiga de su marido, pero nunca se dio cuenta que ella quería algo más que una simple amistad con su esposo, ella quería seducirlo. Si así es, seducirlo, sacarle su dinero.

Para mí, desde que eso sucedió mi familia cambio rotundamente. Es como si los 7 pecados capitales estuvieran reunidos en una, perdón, dos personas…


	2. Introduccion a mi ultimo día de amor

**Los 7 pecados capitales **

**Capítulo 1**

**Perspectiva de una quiebra matrimonial**

**Aclaro que el comienzo lo relata Serena, después a lo largo de la historia se relata en 3° persona…Bueno no más distracciones y a comenzar el capitulo…**

No podía creer que Darien no llegaba a dormir, Rini estaba inquieta, tenía que darle de comer y el no se presentaba ni siquiera para saludarme o ayudarme con la niña. ¡Nada!

No llego hasta las 23:00 pm. Yo me encontraba dormida, no sentí su presencia hasta que se sentó en la cama. En el medio de la obscuridad descubría su espalda marcada, yo quería tocarla, pero no quería distraerlo. En ese instante se dio la vuelta y me vio despierta mirándolo, coloco su mano en su cabeza y hecho para atrás su hermosa cabellera negra.

-Serena ¿qué haces despierta? –me interrogaba en voz baja, pero cansado-

-Bueno me despertaste y quería verte ¿o se te olvida que estoy casada contigo hace 2 años? –Hablaba con un codo apoyado en la almohada- , tenemos una bebe, trabajas en un banco ¿qué más quieres?

-¡Agh!, Serena no me reproches él porque me case contigo, ya sabes que te quiero –enojado silenciosamente-

-¿Ah, enserio? –Mencione seductoramente-, entonces porque no me lo demuestras…

Empecé a masajearle la espalda tratando de relajarlo, luego comencé a besarlo. No sé porque, pero no se sentía igual, el estaba más distante. Al tocarle el torso, sentía su corazón acelerado, sin embargo no tocaba mi mano, ni mi cara, ni me besaba como antes. ¿Qué le estaría sucediendo?

Me separe triste de él pensando ¿me seguirá queriendo? O solo está conmigo por nuestra hija, sea como se me carcomía la cabeza. Me dormí profusamente, a la mañana siguiente él no estaba a mi lado. Su hueco en el colchón reflejaba la poca confianza que aportaba en nuestra relación, y más si sentía la desesperanza del engaño tocando a mi puerta.

Inicie la limpieza matutina levantando la ropa del suelo que Darien siempre deja a la deriva, cuando note algo extraño en el cuello de la camisa que se había puesto el día anterior. Cuando me di cuenta era lápiz labial fucsia ¿una mujer le había dado un beso a mi marido? ¿Cómo es que paso? ¿Descuide mucho mi matrimonio?, no lo sé, el punto es que algo andaba mal.

Mi miseria había comenzado, mis dudas afloraban por primera vez: El primero de mis pecados es la tristeza…

**Hola a todos, estamos en el primer capítulo de los 7 pecados capitales. Y bueno ya sé que es un poco cortito, pero en si sería la introducción por parte de Serena :D. Para el próximo les prometo que va a ser más largo. Saludos :D**


	3. Ira al presente

**Los 7 pecados capitales**

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Furia…!**

**¡COMUNICACIÓN!:**

**Otra vez este capítulo lo cuenta Serena desde su perspectiva…**

Ya mi vida había comenzado a derrumbarse frente a mis ojos. Habían pasado ya 3 míseros años desde que mi maridito se fue con aquella prostituta francesa y el no ha vuelto.

Mi pequeña Rini no tuvo un padre presente durante estos años de vida, ella tuvo que vivir conmigo apartada de todo lo que ella creía feliz.

Un día al verla jugar en el jardín de mi casa, recordé esos momentos de hace 3 años, cuando el tenia amor para ambas y no perdía tiempo en la oficina o se codeaba solo en un hotel con esa.

La pena me recorría por el cuerpo al verla sonreír con una mariposa en su cabecita, con esa sonrisa de bebe emocionada con algo que le estaba sucediendo.

Mirando eso mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mi rostro sin freno alguno, no podía parar de decirme que era la culpable. Pero no, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, además el lo tenía todo y lo desprecio como si no fuera nada en su vida.

Ahora 3 años después me encontraba con otro hombre, no estoy casada, pero sí de novia con un hombre muy tierno y guapo de verdad.

Seiya me cuida muy bien, no como esa basura de primera que me hizo llorar hasta más no poder.

El me había quitado mis sueños al irse con esa mujer de 25 años, sin pensar en nuestra familia. Yo no me divorcie de Darien, por que cuando él se marcho no termino conmigo simbólicamente, así que todavía sigo atada a su presencia.

Ya los días se me hacían largos y tortuosos cuando estaba sola, sin compañía alguna, mirando las fotografías de mi casamiento, con mi vestido blanco y el con su traje negro, el arroz volando por todas partes, mis amigas con sus parejas, el champan, el licor, la comida, los adornos, la iglesia. Pero eso ya estaba fuera, era un recuerdo propio de mi mente, un recuerdo de mi fracaso como esposa, como madre, como amiga, como compañera.

Mi limite era ver que podía hacer, estoy desde hace mucho enojada y no puedo parar de decirme que lo odio, que nunca quiero volver a verlo.

Pero ya eso me empezaba a jugar en contra, ya cuando yo decía que no quería verlo, la tarde que me quede dormida mirando las fotos, sonó el timbre.

Había una figura parada en el dintel de mi puerta, abrí y era Darien con sus valijas en plena calle con un abrigo negro que le quedaba muy bien. Yo lo mire de arriba abajo tratando de saber si era verdad aquella presencia que veía ahí. En ese momento me hablo…

-Oye Serena no me vas a dejar pasar –mirándome con un semblante serio-

-No lo creo maridito –trataba de actuar fríamente pero no podía, había algo que me lo impedía-

-Pues, de todas maneras voy a pasar –decidido a correrme de la puerta para entrar-

Lo detuve enseguida…

-No, no te voy a dejar Darien –le dije sin más-, esta ya no es tu casa…

-Ja – una risita con tono irónico-, esta sigue siendo mi casa, y tú mi mujer, así que déjame pasar porque soy el dueño de todo esto a lo que llamas hogar –lo decía con enojo-

-Date cuenta de que no Darien, no te voy a dejar entrar ni aunque me golpees o me hagas daño, no vas a pasar la línea de entrada –trataba de advertirle, pero él era más fuerte que yo-

-¡SERENA DEJAME PASAR! –Con un golpe me tiro al suelo-

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! –Estaba tan indignada que quería tirármele encima y rasguñarle la cara- ¡RESPONDEME!

-No, no estoy loco solo quiero estar en mi casa –me respondía sombrío y distante-, ah, y prepárame algo de comer que me muero de hambre…

Estaba hirviendo en cólera, tenía muchísimas ganas de pegarle, era como si los mil demonios se apoderaran de mí y no me dejaran razonar por mi propia cuenta.

-¡YA LEVANTATE DEL SUELO MUJER! –Gritaba de fondo el machito-

Me levante sin más que hacer, pero decidí no hacerle la comida, el no se lo merecía, y menos cuando me había tratado como un perro y me dejo con mi hija sola a la deriva.

1 hora después de que no quería hacer nada, vino el a reclamarme porque no había hecho lo que me había pedido. Entonces como buena persona que soy le dije esto…

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu amor? –Interrogue su falta de actividad-

-Ay Serena ya comienzas con lo mismo –mirándome indignadamente, como diciéndome no puedes ser tan niñata-

-¿Qué? No yo no eh comenzado nada –tenía que hacerlo sentir un tonto-, el único que ha comenzado eres tu…

-Porque no lo olvidas ya Serena, Karmesite me echo del departamento en Paris y me vine de nuevo a Japón porque quería estar contigo y con Rini –me miraba con esos ojos zafiro que me parecían tan malignos en ese momento-

-Y que quieres que haga Darien, ¿qué te felicite? ¿Qué te aplauda?, pues sabes que yo no puedo hacerlo, tu sabes que nos abandonaste y te fuiste con esa cualquiera, que ni siquiera habla bien Japonés. No vengas a cavar más en el fondo del pozo, porque el agujero ya está hecho –esperaba que reaccionara a mi provocación, pero parece que no-

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros y subió por las escaleras-

Yo estaba tan colérica, no quería ni mirarlo subir las escaleras. En ese momento quería que Seiya me rescatara de aquella situación, pero él estaba con sus hermanos en Hawái y no podía hacer nada para traerlo. Eso sí, yo no podía decirle "ven a mi casa mi esposo ha vuelto para vivir conmigo" o "ya mi marido ha vuelto", esas cosas eran las que yo tenía que evitar decirle a mi nuevo novio.

Ya cometí mi segundo pecado la **IRA**

**Hola a todos ¡FELIZ 25 DE MAYO! Para los que leen mi historias que son de mi mismo país. Bueno estamos en el 2º episodio de los 7 pecados capitales. Espero que les guste. Saludos :D**


End file.
